


These Stolen Moments

by Purpli



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: In these moments you think, he's a little bit more than your political rival.(this is crack, please don't take this seriously)
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	These Stolen Moments

You stare into his crystal colored eyes. They’re beautiful, you think.

Although you’ll never admit that.

“Trump,” Biden whispers softly, his voice much too velvety to be of the politician the world knows all too well. “We can’t keep doing this, Trump.”

“It’s fine,” you lie. You know it isn’t fine. This sort of thing will get your careers ruined, but you’re past the point of caring. “It’s just a secret between us, Joe.”

He gulps. You can feel his Adam's apple move slightly. You’re laid onto his chest. His body heat is warm and soothing.

“Just one more time,” he says. How many times has he said that already? You’ve lost count.

“Of course,” you say politely. You’ll never call him out on this lie, at least. “Just one more time.”

Before long you two have enveloped into each other, forgetting about the world for just a little while longer.

In the public’s eye you’ll always be bitter rivals, but at least with these moments you know you mean the world to him.

Although you’d loathe to admit it, he means the world to you too.

  


**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction will probably haunt you for the rest of your life! you're welcome!
> 
> wrote this for a certain someone.
> 
> please don't kill me secret service.


End file.
